Emmett with a side of Randomness
by Coffee Toffee Twisted Froste
Summary: A REALLY random story. Emmett and his magical pink power ranger powers... What could possibly go wrong? By: George, Twin, and Squeaky


**Ello! This is Twin, George, and Fred a.k.a Squeaky! Look, this story is very RANDOM! You have been warned. If you do not like then too bad, you have no sense of humor! No flamers because flamers have no life!!! **_Italics is me Squeaky!!! _**Bold is George! **Normal is, very unusually, Twin! _(she's actually the strangest of us all!) ( I so take that back—George just burped in my general direction… bleh.)Anyway, here is our story full of bravery, action, comedy, romance, and freedom of the gigaelectronvolt! Each of us will write a line and so on—please enjoy!_

**One day Emmett was skipping merrily through the forest when he came across a magical bolt of lightning that was heading straight towards him. **"Oooh, shiny… so shiny…." he whispered, awe written across his face. _He reached out to touch the prettiest thing in his world... he had to have it for his own… _**Suddenly, the bolt of lightning hit him square in the chest and Emmett transformed into the pink power ranger! **He looked down at himself, gaping, then grinned and skipped off towards home, whistling.

_^_^_

_Rosalie was just finishing up putting on her blush when a Pink Power-Ranger burst through the door. _**"Power Rangers Ninja force!" the Power Ranger sang as he chucked Rosalie's belongings all across the room, busting windows, walls, and mirrors as he went. **Rosalie shrieked, and the Power Ranger stopped, looking at her quizzically. _"Purple Power?" it asked. "Shouldn't you be transformed??" And he motioned around to various invisible people. _**"C'mon purple ranger! We have to stop Darth Vader from killing the Hogwarts bunnies!" the pink power ranger screamed just as Edward walked into the room. "There he is!" the pink ranger let out a blood curdling war cry and lunged at the unsuspecting Edward. **Edward dodged to the side, looking shocked. "Emmett!" he cried. "What the heck happened to you- and since when have I been Darth Vader?"Emmett stared at him, his mouth hanging open. "I fancy some pie," he said vaguely, and drifted off.

_While Rosalie looked to Edward for answers, Emmett raided the fridge, which unfortunately, since they were in a house of vampires, held nothing. The fridge faced at dark and dreary fate._** Emmett suddenly remembered his favorite show, Dora the Explorer was on so he raced down stairs. Unfortunately, Carlisle and Jasper were watching Wife Swap and were not obliged to change the channel so Emmett chucked them both into the fire place. **While they both yelled and thrashed about in the ashes, Emmett switched the channel… and gasped. He shuddered, and, with a small 'pop', turned back into his usual self. Carlisle and Jasper gaped at him, but he just smiled and said brightly, "Whatever are you doing in the fireplace? Well, I'll be outside hunting for unicorns if you need me!"

_Emmett went out the door and into the sunset. _**Suddenly, Charlie the unicorn popped out of a portal. Emmett pulled out his marshmallow shooter and killed him. **He skipped over to the unicorn and frowned down at it. "Measly catch," he muttered. Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from behind him and he whirled around to see a three teenage girls emerging from the trees, their eyes wide with shock.

_One of them, to Emmett's surprise, laughed and jumped to hug him. "Emmett! MY HERO!" (This was Twin, of course :D)___**"Legolas!" George shouted. And out of the woods appeared Emmett's blood brother with his bow and arrow named Larry.** "Legolas, my brother!" shouted Emmett joyfully. Legolas stared at him, and Emmett looked down to see one of the girls still hugging him. He stomped, hard, on her foot, and she leapt away, screeching, "My toe! My toe! My broken toe!" Watching her, Emmett had to work to stifle his laughter. _Twin glanced towards other girls,_ grinning. _"Emmett! My hero broke my toe! Isn't that FANTASTIC?!"The other girls thought they might have gone too far in letting their friend out of the asylum for the day… But let us return to Emmett!_

**Suddenly Emmett sprouted wings of bat while stomping like a zombie as he ran through a car wash (which had magically appeared out of nowhere) as he whistled Row Row Row Your Boat. **

_**THE END**_

**Weird huh? Well, review! **Just don't be harsh- it may have been wonky, but hey- variety's the spice of life right? Thanks! _Yes, guys- thanks so much for reading! Please tell us what you think!_


End file.
